This invention relates to a new type compression latch for closing containers and, more particularly, the invention is concerned with providing a latch for use on a munitions shipping container wherein the closure pressure is applied by the use of both overcenter and fulcrum principles without the need for tools and the latch itself is totally within the envelope of the container.
Heretofore, the common practice in designing latches for munition containers has been to provide either one of two types of closure systems. The first and most common system is one wherein large exposed surfaces function as handles for applying the loads required to apply the closure pressure. These handles usually extend beyond the envelope of the container and, therefore, are easily damaged by blows or by accidental hooking of projections on adjacent containers. Also, it is often necessary to apply additional pressure to the latch which requires the use of a makeshift tool such as a screwdriver, tire tool, etc. The procedure can and usually does damage the latch, necessitating replacement and/or repair of the latch before the container can be reused.
Another presently available compression latch is one which is especially designed to be used with a tool for applying the closure pressure. Although this system does eliminate the danger of damage to the latch, the required use of a tool, either special or makeshift, is undesirable because a tool must be available or supplied with each container or group of containers. This would necessarily present a logistical problem and detract from the overall effectiveness of the latch when used on a munitions container in the field.
The present invention provides means for avoiding the above-mentioned drawbacks by eliminating the large exposed surfaces which tend to hook on adjacent containers and by eliminating the need for any special or makeshift tools to operate the latch in the field.